The present invention relates to an endless chain conveyor, especially of the type for motor cars, and including two parallel chains which run in parallel vertical planes, the chains being connected with a number of rectangular plates which are each mounted close to the end of an adjacent plate and which are guided by means of rollers in guide rails that are arcuately bent in areas of deflection between upper and lower runs of the chains to provide endless paths, the plates always remaining in a horizontal position around the endless paths.
Previously, chain conveyors of such type have deflection mechanisms which have respective points of attack at all four corners of the plates. Such arrangement, however, entails certain disadvantages.
Basically the conveying assemblies may be either "longitudinal conveyors", i.e. conveyors on the plates of which the cars extend in the direction of the movement of the conveyor, or they may be "transverse conveyors," i.e. conveyors on which the cars extend perpendicular to the direction of conveyor movement. In the conventional transverse conveyors, access to the cars has to be arranged in the upper conveyor run, and this necessitates either a correspondingly large ramp, or the entire conveyor assembly must be lowered such that the upper surface of the plates is substantially aligned with the surface of the surrounding ground, which solution, however, requires considerable earth works.
With longitudinal conveyors it is possible to have access in the lower conveyor run, and this provides the advantages that less space is necessary for ramps and that no extensive earth works are necessary. However, it is still necessary that the plates be broad enough to permit the door of the car to be opened and the driver to get out. This again results in a larger structure which demands more room.